The Sun's Daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: Emily Parker lived her life normally or as normal as you could being a yearly camper at Camp Half-Blood. Being the daughter of Apollo also had it's perks. Being at Camp since she was young, nothing really surprised her, then again nothing really changed. But Percy Jackson, a hurt boy of 12 comes along and everything changes.


Daughter of Sunshine

Chapter 1

I frowned at Annabeth's pacing figure. I shifted the quiver for of arrows and bow I kept on my shoulders. "Annabeth? What's wrong with you?"

She stopped and stared me down with those calculating grey eyes. It was a bug being inspected under a microscope. The look didn't bother me much, though it did when we were younger. I knew Chiron told her something about quests and getting out there, but what ever the rest was, she was keeping me in the dark.

She shook her head with a frown. "It's nothing."

By saying that, I knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so I gave her a grin. "Sure, no problem."

She narrowed her eyes at me, trying to see if I was lying, but shrugged it off. "Where are you off to now?"

I looked toward the archery range and she followed my gaze. "Okay, see you around."

I nodded and walked forward, but she called to me. "Don't forget about Ancient Greek later!"

I ducked down and cringed, I thought she forgot about that. She smirked at me and I sighed, walking toward the range. Chiron was there along with my half-brothers and sisters. The Hermes Cabin was also there, with way more campers than anyone else. All the Hermes kids and undetermined kids went there, everyone else stayed with their parent once they were determined.

By parent I mean godly parent. I'm a child of Apollo, god of music, poetry, propficies and healing and Archery. Out of all that, I'm a good archer and can play a couple of musical instraments along with knowing a couple of healing songs, though healing wasn't what I was good at.

As I nodded with a smile at Chiron (who was a centaur by the way), I moved between my two siblings, Will Solace who was only 9 and John Mason, older than me by 3 years. They both had the typical blond hair and blue eyes from a child of Apollo. I had the blue eyes, but my hair was a darker blond instead of pure blond.

Will grinned at me. I smiled back. "Hey."

Will said. "Hi, Emily."

John said hi too. I pulled my bow from behind my back and grabbed a couple of arrows. Easily, I pulled the arrows back on the bowstring and brought the end close to my mouth, feeling the tension in my right arm and let them fly, a dull smack was heard and they hit the bulls eye easily.

I did wish I could have a challenge or somehthing, I was a great archer and I wasn't being arrogant about it either. It all came with being the child of the sun god. I have ADHD and horrible dyslexia. I hated reading, whenever it being Ancient Greek or English.

Soon Archery was over and the lunch horn was sounded. I happily grabbed my arrows and went with my cabin toward the dining paviilion.

/ / / / / /

After we ate, the day went on as usual. I've done this for so long as I was a year long camper and stayed for a long while, since I was a kid. I did the dreaded Ancient Greek with Annabeth and the other Athena campers. The way I did things never changed much. I thought it was always going to be like that, but the next morining was the start of everything changing.

/ / / / /

It was around dawn when I woke up, for some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep. So I walked around and saw that not many people were awake. Some of my brothers and sisters were playing volleyball with the Demeter kids. Lee Fletcher waved me off, he was out cabin counciler. I shook my head and called as I walked past. "Maybe later!"

I was around to the Big House, seeing Mr. D or Dionysis. He hated all of us, I heard he was here on punishment, Chiron said he was chasing a nymth and Zeus punished him. I figured that was stupid considering he cheated on his wife, but Mr.D is also cruel and mean and who was I to argue with a god and the king of gods no less. If I thought about it, that gut was my grandfather. My godly side id wierd, I tried not to look into it. I saw Annabeth and Chiron, looking worried over something.

I frowed at that and jogged over. "Hey, What's going on?"

There was a boy on the ground, he looked scratched up and looked about our age. He had tan skin and messy black hair. His eyes were closed so I couldn't see the color. My eyes widened as I took in the curly haired guy next to him. My eyes went to the goat legs and hooves. It was Grover. Chiron had a frown on his face. "This is Percy Jackson. I taught at his school to watch him."

Yeah, maybe if he was anyone else, that would of sounded creepy. But Chiron only does that with really powerful demigods. "Should we bring he to see one of my siblings, maybe Lee or something? Or Micheal?"

Annabeth looked down on him. "He's the one. He must be."

I smirked at her. "Jeez Annabeth, at least get to know him first."

She glared at me and was about to say something, but Chiron said. "Silence, Emily, Annabeth. He's still consious, bring him inside."

I nodded, worried about the boy and wondering if he was going to be okay. I and Annabeth helped bring him inside of the smaller medic bay in the Big House. Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "Get Lee for me."

I nodded with a smile and walked out, only to see Grover wake up. I walked over to him. "Grover, you okay?"

He jumped and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Uh, Emily, yeah."

Man, he's a bad liar, but considering I don't either (being a child of the god of truth). He looked misrible and guilty about something, but he told me it was nothing. That is getting annoying, lately that is all everyone keeps on saying.

I let him keep whatever it was to himself and walked toward the volleyball courts and waved Lee over. He jogged until he was at my side. "Huh, Emily? What is it?"

"Come on, Lee. Chiron needs you."

He walked with me and asked. "Do you know what for."

I nodded. "Yeah, some demigod came to camp, looks like he had a rough time getting here." He gained a worried look in his eyes and I had to jog to catch up to him.

"You should've of told me that before!"

I was now running to catch up as his legs were longer than mine. "Yeah, well he didn't look too bad, their at the Big House."

When we got to the porch we nodded our heads in respect where Mr.D sat, drinking a diet coke (I couldn't understand why anyone would want to drink anything diet) and went to where Chiron was and snapped on a pair of hospital white gloves.

He went over to the boy on the bed and stated check for his vitals and injuries. he looked to be fine, I just hoped there was no internal injuries. He wasn't coughing up blood or anything, but you couldn't be too sure. After about five more minutes of Lee checking the Percy boy over, he stopped and turned to look at us. "He's fine, he's just tired and needs rest. Maybe feed him some ambrosia when he wakes up to give him more energy."

Chiron smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your help, Lee. That is all."

With a smile at us, my half-brother went back the volleyball courts. I frowned as I looked at the sky, it was getting darker. Almost time where the breakfast was going to be served. We only gather together at dinner time. But I was getting hungry, I like my sleep, but I could rise early too. Chiron was leaving and Annabeth was staying, to look after Percy. But the look in her eyes, I knew she was already starting to plan.

Either Chiron didn't notice or he tended to ignore it. As he left, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't pester him too much, he's injured still."

I might not be good a healing, but I still cared for those that were injured. Well, not the bad guys anyway. She glared at me and rolled her eyes, (which looked wierd). "I won't, I know."

I nodded and asked. "Sure, you want breakfast? I bring some for Percy too."

Her eyes narrowed as she started thinking. I rolled my eyes and walked out, calling, "I bring you something!"

I walked passed some Hermes kids and Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter. I smirked as she yelled at Travis Stoll, one of the Stoll brother. Conner Stoll just snickered at his brother's back. She was always yelling at him for something, his actions or his pranks. I grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast, scrapped some of my eggs into the fire. _Hey Dad._

I never met him before, but I figured not giving a offering to your godly parent could mean bad news. I sat at the Apollo table, sitting next to Kayla, we were around the same age. She smiled at me and asked. "Hi, Emily, how're you?"

I grinned back. "Good."

I started eating and people were talking loudly, mostly rumors. Apartently a kid got here last night and defeated the Minotaur. No way! That Percy guy did that!? No wonder he was so hurt and tired. Then again, rumors run around like crazy here, it's shocking it took this long for it to spread and spread it did.

As I took two new plates and scrapped some off in the brazier, I had a cup of orange juice in my other hand. I walked toward the Big House and saw Mr. D was missing. Good, I really didn't want to run into him. Annabeth thanked me and I left the plate by Percy's bed.

/ / / / / /

I did go back later on, after another Archery lesson or more like practice, this time with the Ares Cabin. I was getting annoyed Braxton Miles, about 14 years old and son of Ares who was being arrogant and pissing me off.

I think he hated me because I was a better archer than he was, but I was a daughter of Apollo, so it was obvious that I would be. I don't know why he bothered me, my other siblings were just as good, some better. He tried fighting me with his standard sized sword, knowing that I could barely hold one. Chiron stopped him and Luke, a guy of 18 was watching.

He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, a long scar maiming his face from a quest he failed long ago. I known him since I was a kid, I stayed in the Hermes cabin for a while, before my dad claimed me. To most of us in there, he was like an older brother, even to those who weren't Hermes's kids. Don't mention his dad to him, he'd get mad and that was his business. All and all, the guy was cool. "You shouldn't rely on your bow all the time."

I raised my eyebrows at him, carefully pulling my arrows from the target so the arrowhead didn't break and putting them in my quiver on my back. "Yeah, what do you think I should use, then? A sword?" I snickered at the thought.

He smirked, eyes amused and shrugged. "I don't know, a knife or a dagger. Annabeth uses a knife."

I nodded, finishing with the rest of the arrows and shouldered my bow. "Yeah, but she's good at it, Luke."

He nodded and shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Go to the armory, you never know."

I nodded, he was right. "Thanks for that." He smiled and walked off. I decided to go see Annabeth again before I checked out Luke's idea. I walked over to the Big House once again and said high to my siblings and friends as I walked by.

I leaned against the wall and watched Annabeth feed Percy some nectar. She said quietly. "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I frowned, what? I knew we were in Olympus for the winter solstice and has been different and for someone who likes the sun, it gets very annoying. Percy croaked out. "What?"

Annabeth seemed agitated. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

Is that what she was bothered about, what she was hiding? Percy mumbled. "Sorry, I don't..."

I coughed with a smirk. "I'm sure he doesn't know anything."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed and her head snapped to look at me. She saw me leaning against the wall and Percy fell back asleep. Since no one was here, i asked. "C'mon, what's going on?"

She glared, but I was used to her glares by now, so I just looked at her. She sighed and said. "Something was stolen and something will happen on the summer solstice if it isn't returned."

I raised ane eyebrow, surprised. "That's all you got?"

She glared and scowled to herself. "Tell me about it."

"Luke thinks I should use another weapon."

She blinked at the quick change in topic. "Really, why?"

I explained what happened and what Luke had told me. Annabeth nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "He's right, your good with your bow, but if you get in close quarters with a monster..."

I grimaced at the way her thoughts went. "Yeah, I'll go check that out."

Annabeth nodded again. "Yeah, maybe a dagger, but with a longer reach, not quite a sword but not a knife either."

I grinned and started to walk out. "Thanks, don"t pester him too much 'Beth."

I walked all the way out, laughing as her pillow hit the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!"

Ilaughed some more as I left the Big House, nodding to Mr. D so I didn't 'insult' him. Gods could be so touchy. I'm so happy they can't read my thoughts. Whistling to myself a cheerul tune, I walked to the Armory, where I would look for a new weapon.

 **I should be ashamed, this being my 38th story, but it was stuck in my head and think I only have one other story for Percy Jackson and that's a reading the books story, I don't count my crossover. Hope you like it.**


End file.
